2013.07.31 - Asking Directions
It was a Wednesday morning in Gotham. The sky was overcast, and this wasn't the best neighborhood anyway. John Carmichal is here mainly because his detective agency wasn't really too far from here. It wasn't a nice neighborhood, but the buildings were old, which is the way he liked it, and the price was right when he purchased the building outright. He walks down the street, nodding kindly to the prostitutes, and offering change here and there to the homeless that pan-handle in the area. He frowns a bit at the drug dealers, taking note of their faces. He knew he'd never manage to clean these streets, but someone had to try....but it was daylight. Not the right time for that sort of thing. For now he's content to simply walk among the unwashed masses on his way toward his office. How to find a person who may or may not want to be found? How does one find the people who could possibly find one that may or may not want to be found, or should be found, for that matter? Kurt Wagner is not the type that is much for clandestine operations. He's not the least bit streetwise. He's a 'bamf in, bamf out' sort of guy, with most things in his life. Well, except his religion. And when one can kill two birds with one stone, when it comes to St. Patrick's? Kurt found himself in the enviable position of being part of a small group that has been tasked with repairing a ramshackle house just purchased by a mutant 'of the flock', as it were. And it happens to be in a neighborhood where he can try and find information regarding a disappeared friend. So, the fuzzy blue elf has paintcans in hand, and two on the tail, and he's a strange mix of animated and .. down, which can only mean Kurt is manic. A million things on his mind, and not one that stays put.. other than a need to find someone. "I understand that she's down.. there.." The house, that is, and he points with a finger on his three-fingered hand, which gains stares from passers-by. "This shouldn't take too long, liebchen, und after that..? I usually take the group for ice-cream." With a sling-bag full of two paints cans strapped over her shoulders, Jubilee is following Kurt. She's paying more attention the surroundings than to his words, but she's a good multitasker. "There's a lotta down there /down there/, Kurt," she comments. "And a lot of these places could use a little paint." The stares her blue friend is drawing aren't lost on her. "Wish you'd brought your image thing. I'm seeing a lot of hairy eyeballs." And since she's with the blue guy, she's getting almost as much stinkeye as he is. She looks ahead, seeing a man in a shirt and slacks amongst all the usual folks you find in a place like this. "We could ask him. He looks pretty knowledgeable," she suggests. She doesn't wait for an answer, but hurries ahead, wincing at the thumping and clattering of the paint cans in her bag. "Hey, mister! Got a second?" Carmichal was just strolling along. He hadn't noticed the pair of mutants. Ok, the OBVIOUS mutant (or demon maybe. He'd seen at least one of them recently, and she'd given him the best kiss of his life)...or elf..he'd also seen some of them too. But when the younger asian girl starts hailing him he stops, taking a drag off the cigarette he had dangling from his lips, and tilts his head. "You bellowin' at me, doll?" he calls back, waiting as she hurries toward him. His eyes glance to Kurt, studying the man for a moment, before glancing back to Jubilee. "Whoa there, kid, slow down, before you hurt someone with those things..." he says noting the way her bag bulges with paint cans. "for you, I can spare 10." he says with a grin. "What's the good word?" "I probably should have, ja.." is agreed, slowly, as he catches the fact that the further into the neighborhood they go, the funnier the looks seem to be. "I do have it." Never leave home without it. "But, it might be a little messier now if I use it. Und then how could I carry the paint on my tail?" Kurt's smile appears at the end, with hints of fang thrown in for good measure. "But, no one will bother us, liebchen. Und if they do?" Well, the elf is a one-mutant taxi service with a reasonable ferrying area. He lifts a hand and splays three fingers with a soft, "Bamf!" uttered. When Jubilee speeds up and away, however, that hand immediately moves to his face for a facepalm before he, too, begins to speed up. "Hey, don't you--" *sigh* "I know where we're going.." comes at Jubilee's back even as Kurt approaches. "Really. It was about the other things..." Why hasn't he learned yet? "Bellowing? Doll..?" Jubilee blinks, but shakes off the Mount Rushmore look that crosses her face for maybe half a second, summoning up a smile. "Might need 10, actually," she replies. "Listen, my friend and I - and don't worry about the looks, he's totally friend-like - have to find a house we're supposed to paint, but a lot of the street signs and house numbers are missing, and a lot of these places around here could use paint, so that's no help. And we were wondering if you could do us a square and tell us where 281 Vine is, 'cuz that'd be a majorly big help!" Puppy eyes accompany the hopeful smile she gives the man. Carmichal listens to the chatter-boxing girl, and his lips quirk into a grin. He glances to the fuzzy blue elf as he hurries to catch up as well "Well, now...." he says "That's vine..." he says pointing to the end of the block their on. "And that building there..." he points to the one on the opposite side of the 4 way intersection "I THINK is 276" he says "but even I'm not sure..." he says "I'm still learning my way around town to be frank." he says lightly. "You'd think I'd be better at directions, bein' a dick and all, but" he shrugs "like you said, a lot of the signs and numbers are missing." he says "I got nowhere to be though, if you want a hand finding it." he offers, and then looks back to Kurt "Hey there, fella...." he says offering a hand before realizing the elf's hands are full "John Carmichal, Carmichal Investigative Consulting..." he says by way of introduction. He hadn't offered to Jubes, because well...she was a kid. Kurt seems forever to be catching up to one person or another, and Jubilee isn't the first, nor will she be the last. Finally stopping when his companion does, and does the entire 'need directions' request, his shoulders slouch as he looks to the captured John. "It's alright.. I know I got turned around once," he begins again, "But I knew we were going in the right direction." So it's a case of 'man doesn't need directions, young woman believes they do'? Yup. Setting his paintcans down from his right hand, the blue, yellow eyed mutant extends his in greeting, "Kurt Wagner. Freelance theatre und acrobatics teacher." Which means, he currently is unemployed. Now, it may seem strange that the German isn't reacting strangely to the man's words. He is, after all, a huge fan of the 'time period' movies, and his own behavior at times does harken back to the old movies. Still.. "A dick.. like Marlow?" One of his favourite movies, after all. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Herr Carmichal.." "A dick? You seem nice to me... well, okay, you smoke, and that's stinky and totally bad for you, but I was talking personalitywise," Jubilee replies, frowning just a little in confusion. "And if that's Vine, s'gotta be one direction or the other. Thanks, majorly!" Jubilee smiles and nods to Kurt as he comes hurrying up. "Hi. Got the directions we needed," she says, looking knowningly at the fuzzy elf. "It's /that/ street, one way or the other." Seeing that she's been conspicuously not introduced, she takes thins into her own hands and offers one of them. "Hi! I'm Jubilee." Big smile! Carmichal grins and nods "Yessir, just like Marlow, except real. And not such a boob for the dames." he says with a chuckle "A pleasure, Mr. Wagner...." he says tilting his head. "You look familiar....you been in the news?" he asks, his eyes showing the man's astute, even if he's perhaps not entirely up to date on everything that's happened in the last 62 years. He's been pouring through news sources, history sources, you name it, he's been drinking it in, trying to get caught up on the era. "Say!" he says with a grin "I think I might know the area you're looking for...c'mon." he says turning then and winking at Jubilee "we're probably not too far..." he says. "No doll...a dick...a detective. The private kind." he says with a chuckle as she chatter-boxes again "Yeah, used to be a time, sweetheart, where people thought you were strange if you -didn't- smoke." he shrugs "Old habits die hard..." he says "Nice to meetcha Jubilee...you can call me John." he says taking her hand, and leaning down to kiss her knuckle gently, before glancing up at Kurt "Don't mean to be muscling in on your outing or anything...." he says "She your sister?" he asks. Hey, stranger things had happened! "If you have to have a soft spot," Kurt shrugs. He's certainly got one for the ladies! "Either that, or you are stuck with puppies und kittens for the rest of your life." John's explanation to Jubilee gains the young woman a sigh. "Were you never in the lounge when I had 'Maltese Falcon' on? Or were you too busy-" Nope. Does he even have to go on? The bundle of energy that is Jubilee was most likely doing else. "When the theatre is finished, I'll have to have a showing just for you, liebchen." It's back to John, then, that he returns, and he picks up his cans. There is a moment when the man seems to almost recognize him, and he coughs and shakes his head. "Nein.. probably not. I try to keep a low profile. You know. If anything happens, it's always easy to blame the incredibly handsome, fuzzy blue guy." He pauses, and the smile returns, "'The usual suspects'." The walk begins again, this time with John leading the way, and at the question, Kurt looks to Jubilee before he's back to John. "Her? My sister? Nein. A student of mine, und she's working with me with St. Patrick's. The time out will do her good." Besides, in his particular mutation? Blue will out! "Though, if you see any other blue mutants, they are probably related to me." "Oh! Okay... but just so ya know, this isn't that time. I hope you can kick the habit, Mis... /John/," Jubilee says, looking down at her just-kissed hand as if the gesture had confused her. Again. But she clasps her hands behind her back and smiles again, determined to be sociable. "But totally cool of you to show us the way and all. Oh, and no relation. Of /any/ kind. Kurt and I are just friends." She falls into step. She looks to Kurt, falling in beside him since he's giving her /that/ look. "Maltese Falcon? I've never heard /that/ name in biology class." Carmichal looks over his shoulder, and offers a grunted "uh huh...." as he leads the way. He was SURE he might have seen the guy in some old news clipping or another somewhere. No worries though. As for blue people, he'd have to keep that in mind too. "Mutant?" he says "Ok..I've met a few of them lately. Nice folks." he says and at the mention of St. Patricks he glances once more at Kurt. "Not much of a church goer myself..." he says "but St. Pats is a nice place...." he says idly leading the way across the street. Down the street is a row of houses, it's about two blocks distant. He laughs at Jubilee's chatter, giving Kurt the 'is she always like this?' glance, and then looks down to her. "Here lemme help you with some of those..." he offers to Kurt to take a paint-can or two. "Not looking to quit, Miss Jubilee..." he says and shrugs. "I'm just a mug, my vices are all I have anymore." he chuckles "No, no, the Maltese Falcon is a story..." he says "About a private detective, who is hired to find out who stole this statue of a falcon from Malta...you know, the country." he says "There's spies, and nazis, and it's all very dramatic. Good story though. Hammett knew how to write 'em." he says. Yeah he knew there was a movie too, but he'd never seen it. It is very likely that Kurt's been captured on film, run in the background of a news story. He's rather remarkable. Then again, perhaps in the trailer, he was there and then *gone*. And all very much in disasters. Hospital disaster, church disasters.. and more. "Not all of us are good, I'm sad to say. But the majority of us are. We like to be left alone und allowed to live. Go to school, get jobs, marry und raise a family. Others are more intent upon righting wrongs to the point of inequality." Uh oh.. the elf's been started, and Kurt has to wind himself back down. Lifting a burdened hand, he coughs into it and takes a deep breath, letting it out. Last thing he needs to do is preach mutant rights, and equality of people and mutants. Shaking his head at the offer, Kurt gives him a quiet, chuffed laugh. "It's fine. I've got these. But St. Patrick's is very nice. Welcoming. If you ever go, speak with Father Mike. He's the one who do the most outreach." As for Jubilee, well.. the elf gives a quick nod in acknowledgment of the silent inquiry. "Now, Jubilee.. it stars Humphrey Bogart. Und he's only a little further down on my list from Errol Flynn. One day, I'll have to sit you down, und make you watch it. But only when the theatre is done. Then, you can watch it on the big screen, in an Art Deco room." The way it should be seen! "It does sound interesting," Jubilee admits. "I should see if it's available for streaming or something... I hope the cell reception's good here." Strong for her size, she's not bothered by her own paint can burden. "Father Mike's cool, but sometimes I wish he'd draw maps or something. This isn't the first time we've gotten lost doing outreach stuff." Carmichal doubletakes "Errol Flynn? You KNOW, and LIKE Errol Flynn!?" he says, his mouth turning into a broad grin "Fella, you and I are gonna get along just fine...." he says with a laugh "Nobody knows...er...knew how to do it like Flynn" he says. He nods to Kurt's earlier words "I've been lucky, I guess. I met that hero..Channel." he says "Saved my bacon, that's for darned sure." he says "and I heard that Genoshan Imperator speaking across the river a couple weeks ago." he says "Real interesting fella. Shook his hand..he liked my hat." he says lightly. To Jubilee, he smiles again "Looks like that's the place...." he points another block up, where people are painting a small, somewhat dilapitaded home. "Sure neither o' you want a hand? I really don't mind helping out..." he says, before he glances at his watch. "Oh damn...." he says "Jocelyn's supposed to be at the office in 20 minutes, and I told her I'd have some files for her to type into the data thingie for me..." he says frowning "Mr. Wagner....Miss Jubilee, it was a pleasure meeting you, but it looks like I actually do have to run....." he grumbles "if Miss Stream doesn't get those files I'll never hear the end of it...." he says with a sigh. "Still has the number..." Jubilee says, squinting. "That's it! Thanks John, totally!" And whether he wants it or not, the detective's getting a hug. The mutant girl gives good hugs, actually. "Data thingie? Jocelyn? Channel? Coolness, you know Joce?" Jubilee waves. "Nice meeting you, John. Tell Joce that Jubilee says hello?" "I will make sure you see it, liebchen." As the trio walk, Kurt's expression lights his face, fangs showing easily, his manner animated. "Ja. He is my hero. I learned sword just because of his movies." Coming up to the house in question, Jocelyn is mentioned, as well as Magneto. The smile slips a little on his face, and he inclines his head. "Word of warning, mein Herr. Do not trust Magneto. He believes himself to be a savior of mutant kind, but.. he is not." Looking to Jubilee once again, Kurt checks his pocket for the slip of paper from the priest. "Ja.. we are here. Time to spend the morning painting. Und I promised ice cream." Kurt turns to John, and offers a hand, "It was a pleasure, mein Herr. Give Jocelyn my regards, und.. well.. be careful, ja?" Carmichal shakes Kurt's hand, and accepts Jubilee's hug a bit stiffly at first, and then he eases into it with a grin. He nods to both "You two know Miss Stream...well, alrighty." he says "I'll give her your regards...." he says chuckling. At Kurt's warning about Magneto, John grows serious and nods "He's slick....and I never trust anyone who is that slick...but thanks for the heads up, chum. I'll keep my peepers clear where he's concerned." he says seriously. "I hope we meet again..." he says to Kurt, and then glances at Jubilee, and points "My office is just up that street we were on, about two more blocks. Stop by any time you're around, I bet Miss Stream would be happy for the visit...and kid, if you keep giving out hugs like that, you come see me any time." he says pulling a business card out of his pocket, and handing each one of them one. "And if either of you ever need a dick....call me. Friends of Jocelyn's get discounts." he says, then glances at his watch, and turns "Ok gotta run, take care you two!" he says and begins speed-walking/jogging off in the direction he'd pointed out as his office's location. Category:Log